One Night Stand
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: Just an OblioXReader Lemon...


(Name) and Oblio sneaking into the bedroom ... so they can do their 'moments' . Oblio pushed her on the bed kissing you passionately (Glitch: I want to see the bang! Me: Ughh! Just Wait!), His hands wandering under her shirt groping both breast "Ah~" she moaned as he shushed " You'll make people notice us!" Oblio whispered seductively as he kissed her neck making (Name) moaned slightly as she gripped slightly on his blue hair, after the neck kissing, he left hickeys on it "Oblio no!" She cried "Don't worry! That hickey means your my no man will take you away from me!" Oblio replied as he slowly unbuttoning her shirt, revealed her blue bra infront of him (Glitch:Whyy Bluueee?! Me: Just read idiot!) her breast was slightly big (Not like Tsunade or Hestia), he smirked as he tossed her shirt somewhere then he kissed her breast and of course she moaned "Shhh!"He warned as she started to moan slowly "That's a good girl" Oblio smiled as he unclipped her bra with his left hand then threw it somewhere, he stared as (Name)'s bare chest, her buds hardened by the cold air from the air conditioner,He started to bit them with his teeth "Aaaahhhhhh!"(Name) cover her mouth, so it will never be loud "M-Moan for me baby!" He hummed as he remove her skirt and the color of her panties are same as the bra, after biting her nipple, he massage the left breast with his hand while the other one inserted in her panties then thrusted it "Ahh!M-More!"(Name) cried as he release his hand with her own cum "Your wet darling!" He chuckled as (Name) glared "It's not fair!" she cried as he started to stip "Eh?" then she look around his body, still clothed "You still wearing Clothes while me I am in panties now!" (Name) roares slightly as Oblio smiled sweetly and kiss her forehead "Then!Let's remove them" he said before remove his black leather jacket and the shirt underneath, revealed his toned chest, after that he slid his panties with his teeth and threw it on the corner ,she tried to covered her core with her legs but Oblio gripped on felt his head on her groin "N-Noth there!" (Name) whispered as he srarted lick her sensitive clit making her hands gripped on the neon blue matress "Ahhhhhh!" She cried in pleasure then he stuck his hot toungue on her core "Ob! Please!" then she spilled her nectar into his mouth and some other fell on the sheets ,"Your so delicious,(Name)..Now..Taste me darling!" Oblio started to removed his pants alongside his boxers , revealed his Huge member " Oh I am so screwed!I hope I can dance after this!" (Name) whispered as she crawled on his groin and sucking his rock hard member, Oblio started to moaned as he gripped on her hair and thrusted it on his member (Glitch: I didn't know Oblio has a wild side I see! * Pervy look*) "Ohh!Darling Morrre!" he moanes with pleasure as he release his liquid in her mouth swallowed it.(Name) shyly spreading her legs infront of him as he blushed "J-Just do it...Please!" then Oblio postioned his member on her core "Are you sure about this?" he asked in worry as he hold her legs tightly "Like the dance, I am always ready!Just put it in me!" (Name) blushed as he inserted his member "Aaaahhhh!" (Name) screaned through the pillow as he thrusted his member with his speed, she even felt their skin slapping "W-Wow! T-This is Ah W-Worst t-than torturing!" Oblio said while thrusting "B-But Ah~ At least..The man that I love Ah~!" She said with moaning as she felt she's about to spill"O-Oblio I am gonna Cum!" (Name) cried while she'drown with lust "Me too!", (Name) spilled her nectar around his member, after his final thrust, he spilled his semen in her she is filled, they collasped and cover them selves with the blanket "Thank You..Oblio!" (Name) smiled as he remove her hair on her forenhead and kissed head gently "Your welcome...I love you (Name)"."I love you too!" then they slept each other's arms..

(Few moments Later)

Glitch went inside in the bedroom, but in a wrong time when he saw Oblio and (Name) finally doing the 'it'.But instead of reacting , he pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of them."Looks like..I have a picture to send on DCI group chat!" He laughed like an idiot and ran away to avoid waking them!

(Group Chat)

Glitch Sends the photo on the Group Chat, causing a random reactions on each dancers.

Angel: _Dios Mio_!What did I just saw?I am still a virgin for watching this?! I need to wash my self!

Dare: I guess I am going to be an Auntie (Heart Eyed emoji)! But...Do not send Post-Sex in the groupchat!

Miss Aubrey: (Name)!Noooooo! Is she raped by Oblio?!ALSO...WHAT THE F K GLITCH?!

Glitch: No! They make loooveeeee! ( Kiss and Heart Emoji)Loooovvveee!

Bodie:Geez! Did he just spilled in her! gross! I am still a virgin for this crap!

Emilia: Can I use a holy water eyedrop? I-It ruin me alot!Thanks to you :(

Mo : OMG! For real?! Did he insert her?! No way! No way!...My bestfirend got fucked by a crow!

Maccoy:I -I need Jesus ;-;!I need Rosary...I need...My Grandma now T.T!

Taye: Sweet Lord! I think someone had a baby! O_o

Kerith: He unleash the beast in him!So he f cked her harder!

Jaryn: You have point bro!I think her forget .hahahaahah!

Lil' T : That...Is ...Inapproiate!I need bleach!I need Bleach! Give me Bleeacchhh! I hate this T.T!

Elliot:I have some concerns!

Kyla:OMG TAN BABIES!

Dare: We are going to be auntieess!

Kyla:Yay! *le high five*

Dare:*High five*

Glitch: I am going to be an Uncle too ! ;)

(Oblio was online)

Once Oblio got online, The Dancers warned or saying anything to Glitch!

Emilia: Maybe you should preapare yourself now!

Maccoy:Someone is gonna Triggered!

Elliot:Oh Crap!Someones gonna taste the misfortune of the crow! :O

Mo:Ur so fucked Glitch!I mean same as Oblio hehehe!

Oblio:Asshole! :(

Dare:Looks like someone faced the consequences! Thank for your dirty mind! -_-...

Angel: If you got killed by Oblio...Adios Amigo!

Taye: Oh God!Oblio is online!

Kerith:Oh My! Someone is gonna be killed today!

Jaryn: Hahahaha! Yeah right!

Bodie: Looks like someone will regret about this!

Kyla: I think Glitch suffered...Worse than death!

Miss Aubrey: Someone's gonna taste some Karma here !

Lil' T :Hahahahaha!Good Luck Glitch!

Oblio:GLITCH! I AM GONNA KILL YOUUU SO BAD! YOU SICK PERVERT!You will pay for this asshole!

Glitch: Ob! You're awake nigga!

Oblio:The notification waked me -_-... I ended up with...This message! Arghh!I will strangle you to death you creeepppp!

Glitch: I think you are having a rough night Bruh!

Oblio: GO FUCK YOURSELF!

(9 months later)

Oblio:Today...(Name) was at the Hospital :)!

Maccoy:What's with that HAPPY EMOTICONS!.:o

Dare:WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!

Angel: IS SHE DEAD?!

Emilia:WHAT HAPPEN?! AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!

Kyla: PUTANG INA MO! WHY DID YOU SMILE?! (Cry Emoji)

Mo:NOOOOO!

Glitch: What happen?!

Taye: Don't tell me she is dead!

Elliot:IS. SHE DEAD?! ;-;

Oblio: (Laughing Emoji) Are serious?!No man! (Name) and I have our first daughter

Maccoy: A baby?.

Elliot: A BABY?!

Taye:Wut?

Lil T': Oh...

Dare: Meaning...I AM AN AUNNTTTIEEE!

Kyla:IT'S OFFICIALLL!

Glitch:PRAIISEEE THE LORDD!.I AM AN UNCLE!

Oblio: I will never let my daugther to have a Creep Uncle.

Kyla:#TRIGGERED!

Glitch: Oh! °_°...That Hurts! (#TRIGGERED)

Oblio:Just Kidding!

Glitch:Thank Godd!

Miss Aubrey: Can you send us the picture of her?

Oblio sends the picture of his daughter..It has her father's hair and a his mother's eyes!

Dare:Awwww! She is so kawaiiii!

Kyla: I like her! What's her name Obbi wan Kanobi!

Oblio: Stop namecalling me -.-...Okay..Well, Her name was Elza Tan... (Name) and I choose it!

Angel: Looks like I am gonna visit them...Adios!

Mo:Wait for me Asswipe!

Dare:Kyla gurl! Let's go to the gift store for our dear niece!

Kyla:Okey Dokey!

Emilia: I am heading to the hospital right now!

Glitch: I want to see her !

Taye: Let's go to the Hospital Sis!

Lil' T: Okay!

Maccoy:It's baby timmee!

Elliot:Babiess T_T!

All people went offline when allnof them visited them at the hospital for the baby..

 _ **A**_

 _ **Sexy Birthday Gift for Oblio :-***_ with a spice of cute nesss

(Name) and Oblio sneaking into the bedroom ... so they can do their 'moments' . Oblio pushed her on the bed kissing you passionately (Glitch: I want to see the bang! Me: Ughh! Just Wait!), His hands wandering under her shirt groping both breast "Ah~" she moaned as he shushed " You'll make people notice us!" Oblio whispered seductively as he kissed her neck making (Name) moaned slightly as she gripped slightly on his blue hair, after the neck kissing, he left hickeys on it "Oblio no!" She cried "Don't worry! That hickey means your my no man will take you away from me!" Oblio replied as he slowly unbuttoning her shirt, revealed her blue bra infront of him (Glitch:Whyy Bluueee?! Me: Just read idiot!) her breast was slightly big (Not like Tsunade or Hestia), he smirked as he tossed her shirt somewhere then he kissed her breast and of course she moaned "Shhh!"He warned as she started to moan slowly "That's a good girl" Oblio smiled as he unclipped her bra with his left hand then threw it somewhere, he stared as (Name)'s bare chest, her buds hardened by the cold air from the air conditioner,He started to bit them with his teeth "Aaaahhhhhh!"(Name) cover her mouth, so it will never be loud "M-Moan for me baby!" He hummed as he remove her skirt and the color of her panties are same as the bra, after biting her nipple, he massage the left breast with his hand while the other one inserted in her panties then thrusted it "Ahh!M-More!"(Name) cried as he release his hand with her own cum "Your wet darling!" He chuckled as (Name) glared "It's not fair!" she cried as he started to stip "Eh?" then she look around his body, still clothed "You still wearing Clothes while me I am in panties now!" (Name) roares slightly as Oblio smiled sweetly and kiss her forehead "Then!Let's remove them" he said before remove his black leather jacket and the shirt underneath, revealed his toned chest, after that he slid his panties with his teeth and threw it on the corner ,she tried to covered her core with her legs but Oblio gripped on felt his head on her groin "N-Noth there!" (Name) whispered as he srarted lick her sensitive clit making her hands gripped on the neon blue matress "Ahhhhhh!" She cried in pleasure then he stuck his hot toungue on her core "Ob! Please!" then she spilled her nectar into his mouth and some other fell on the sheets ,"Your so delicious,(Name)..Now..Taste me darling!" Oblio started to removed his pants alongside his boxers , revealed his Huge member " Oh I am so screwed!I hope I can dance after this!" (Name) whispered as she crawled on his groin and sucking his rock hard member, Oblio started to moaned as he gripped on her hair and thrusted it on his member (Glitch: I didn't know Oblio has a wild side I see! * Pervy look*) "Ohh!Darling Morrre!" he moanes with pleasure as he release his liquid in her mouth swallowed it.(Name) shyly spreading her legs infront of him as he blushed "J-Just do it...Please!" then Oblio postioned his member on her core "Are you sure about this?" he asked in worry as he hold her legs tightly "Like the dance, I am always ready!Just put it in me!" (Name) blushed as he inserted his member "Aaaahhhh!" (Name) screaned through the pillow as he thrusted his member with his speed, she even felt their skin slapping "W-Wow! T-This is Ah W-Worst t-than torturing!" Oblio said while thrusting "B-But Ah~ At least..The man that I love Ah~!" She said with moaning as she felt she's about to spill"O-Oblio I am gonna Cum!" (Name) cried while she'drown with lust "Me too!", (Name) spilled her nectar around his member, after his final thrust, he spilled his semen in her she is filled, they collasped and cover them selves with the blanket "Thank You..Oblio!" (Name) smiled as he remove her hair on her forenhead and kissed head gently "Your welcome...I love you (Name)"."I love you too!" then they slept each other's arms..

(Few moments Later)

Glitch went inside in the bedroom, but in a wrong time when he saw Oblio and (Name) finally doing the 'it'.But instead of reacting , he pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of them."Looks like..I have a picture to send on DCI group chat!" He laughed like an idiot and ran away to avoid waking them!

(Group Chat)

Glitch Sends the photo on the Group Chat, causing a random reactions on each dancers.

Angel: _Dios Mio_!What did I just saw?I am still a virgin for watching this?! I need to wash my self!

Dare: I guess I am going to be an Auntie (Heart Eyed emoji)! But...Do not send Post-Sex in the groupchat!

Miss Aubrey: (Name)!Noooooo! Is she raped by Oblio?!ALSO...WHAT THE F K GLITCH?!

Glitch: No! They make loooveeeee! ( Kiss and Heart Emoji)Loooovvveee!

Bodie:Geez! Did he just spilled in her! gross! I am still a virgin for this crap!

Emilia: Can I use a holy water eyedrop? I-It ruin me alot!Thanks to you :(

Mo : OMG! For real?! Did he insert her?! No way! No way!...My bestfirend got fucked by a crow!

Maccoy:I -I need Jesus ;-;!I need Rosary...I need...My Grandma now T.T!

Taye: Sweet Lord! I think someone had a baby! O_o

Kerith: He unleash the beast in him!So he f cked her harder!

Jaryn: You have point bro!I think her forget .hahahaahah!

Lil' T : That...Is ...Inapproiate!I need bleach!I need Bleach! Give me Bleeacchhh! I hate this T.T!

Elliot:I have some concerns!

Kyla:OMG TAN BABIES!

Dare: We are going to be auntieess!

Kyla:Yay! *le high five*

Dare:*High five*

Glitch: I am going to be an Uncle too ! ;)

(Oblio was online)

Once Oblio got online, The Dancers warned or saying anything to Glitch!

Emilia: Maybe you should preapare yourself now!

Maccoy:Someone is gonna Triggered!

Elliot:Oh Crap!Someones gonna taste the misfortune of the crow! :O

Mo:Ur so fucked Glitch!I mean same as Oblio hehehe!

Oblio:Asshole! :(

Dare:Looks like someone faced the consequences! Thank for your dirty mind! -_-...

Angel: If you got killed by Oblio...Adios Amigo!

Taye: Oh God!Oblio is online!

Kerith:Oh My! Someone is gonna be killed today!

Jaryn: Hahahaha! Yeah right!

Bodie: Looks like someone will regret about this!

Kyla: I think Glitch suffered...Worse than death!

Miss Aubrey: Someone's gonna taste some Karma here !

Lil' T :Hahahahaha!Good Luck Glitch!

Oblio:GLITCH! I AM GONNA KILL YOUUU SO BAD! YOU SICK PERVERT!You will pay for this asshole!

Glitch: Ob! You're awake nigga!

Oblio:The notification waked me -_-... I ended up with...This message! Arghh!I will strangle you to death you creeepppp!

Glitch: I think you are having a rough night Bruh!

Oblio: GO FUCK YOURSELF!

(9 months later)

Oblio:Today...(Name) was at the Hospital :)!

Maccoy:What's with that HAPPY EMOTICONS!.:o

Dare:WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!

Angel: IS SHE DEAD?!

Emilia:WHAT HAPPEN?! AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!

Kyla: PUTANG INA MO! WHY DID YOU SMILE?! (Cry Emoji)

Mo:NOOOOO!

Glitch: What happen?!

Taye: Don't tell me she is dead!

Elliot:IS. SHE DEAD?! ;-;

Oblio: (Laughing Emoji) Are serious?!No man! (Name) and I have our first daughter

Maccoy: A baby?.

Elliot: A BABY?!

Taye:Wut?

Lil T': Oh...

Dare: Meaning...I AM AN AUNNTTTIEEE!

Kyla:IT'S OFFICIALLL!

Glitch:PRAIISEEE THE LORDD!.I AM AN UNCLE!

Oblio: I will never let my daugther to have a Creep Uncle.

Kyla:#TRIGGERED!

Glitch: Oh! °_°...That Hurts! (#TRIGGERED)

Oblio:Just Kidding!

Glitch:Thank Godd!

Miss Aubrey: Can you send us the picture of her?

Oblio sends the picture of his daughter..It has her father's hair and a his mother's eyes!

Dare:Awwww! She is so kawaiiii!

Kyla: I like her! What's her name Obbi wan Kanobi!

Oblio: Stop namecalling me -.-...Okay..Well, Her name was Elza Tan... (Name) and I choose it!

Angel: Looks like I am gonna visit them...Adios!

Mo:Wait for me Asswipe!

Dare:Kyla gurl! Let's go to the gift store for our dear niece!

Kyla:Okey Dokey!

Emilia: I am heading to the hospital right now!

Glitch: I want to see her !

Taye: Let's go to the Hospital Sis!

Lil' T: Okay!

Maccoy:It's baby timmee!

Elliot:Babiess T_T!

All people went offline when allnof them visited them at the hospital for the baby..

 _ **A**_

 _ **Sexy Birthday Gift for Oblio :-***_ with a spice of cute nesss


End file.
